


Stress Stages during Pregnancy

by KeahiFCTF2



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Aqours to be added soon, Baby Showers, Characters from other series to be appearing starting from Chapter 3, F/F, Honoka is as well, Humor, NozoEli are still super gay, Pregnancy, Science baby, Suggestive Themes, Umi is shameless, Yuri, mentions of futanari
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-03-28 11:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13902855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeahiFCTF2/pseuds/KeahiFCTF2
Summary: Sonoda Umi was in a bad spot. Her girlfriend and soon-to-be wife is Pregnant and she knew that she was the reason why. Follow Umi as she goes through the stress and struggles of Honoka's Pregnancy. Will she survive the chaos of going through three trimesters and a whole lot of stress inbetween?





	1. You're WHAT?!

A calm day in the more traditional areas of the Kanda Neighborhood.

Regardless, the Homura Sweets Shop was still devoid of any customers. Of course, with it being the middle of the day during a nice Weekend, many more people were bound to either stay with the family or go off on an adventure in the Urban Jungle that is Tokyo. Thus, no one would want to buy sweets in the heat of having all this free time. Besides, the Kousaka establishment were always a favorite in all of Tokyo and were usually very busy during the afternoon hours, when there are people who want to try out some nice snacks as the day dies down.

Until then, however, it was a rather quiet time for one Sonoda Umi, the daughter and future heiress of the Sonoda Dojo located just nearby the Sweets Shop. She recently graduated from Meiji University with a Business Scholarship, earning herself a daytime job at a well known company though her real responsibility still lies in the Dojo. Usually midday was the time when she would teach classes alongside her parents, but even then nothing much happens on the Weekend days like this one and there won't be another class until tomorrow. Hence she took liberty in staying at her girlfriend's house/store, reading a newspaper while waiting for her girlfriend who was using the toilet.

Indeed, the eldest daughter of the Kousaka Family, Kousaka Honoka, was Umi's long time girlfriend. Like Umi, Honoka graduated from Meiji University (surprising Umi amongst many others), but with a double Major in Culinary Arts _and_ Business, all to help her to inherit the Homura Sweets Shop. She was smarter than when she was in High School (thanks to Umi and Maki), but she was still your lovable protagonist idiot, a fact that Umi hope wouldn't ever change. Despite her idiocy, she loves Umi very much and would do anything to keep her by her side.

And so Umi continued to read the newspaper, working her brain on a Sudoku puzzle as she waited for her lovely girlfriend; the day lazing by. It seemed to be another ordinary day.

_Click!_

Umi's ears perked up as she heard the sound of the bathroom unlocking and, later, the sounds of footsteps going down the stairs. She turned her head to see the long and burning orange hair of her beautiful girlfriend, Kousaka Honoka. She was much curvier and bustier than when she was in her High School and early College days, making Umi drool a bit before snapping out of it because that's shameless.

However, Umi began to notice that Honoka looked very nervous about something. In fact, Umi even swore that Honoka looked sick. She wondered if it was because she was in her period stage but that's too early for something like that to be the case. Thus, she did the simple thing and asked her girlfriend.

"Honoka? What's wrong?" Umi said.

Honoka shifted her feet uncomfortably. Umi noticed that she was hiding something behind her and that she was also blushing a whole lot.

"U-Umi-chan..." Honoka stuttered, her blush intensifying from a tint to being a near full tomato.

"Is there a problem you're going through?" Umi continued to push.

Honoka took a very deep breath before she had a look of determination written all over her face. She then showed Umi what she was hiding behind her back. It was a little plastic thing that Umi wasn't familiar with. It was a curved yet straight stick of sorts with a circle hole showing two lines forming a plus (+) symbol. Umi cocked her head at what she was seeing.

"Honoka..." Umi sighed. "What is this? Why were you hiding this thing from me?"

The ginger then stared at Umi and said something. However, Umi didn't hear what she was saying, let alone understand it.

"Honoka?" Umi groaned in annoyance. "Can you please speak up I can't hear you..."

"Umi-chan!" Honoka said, this time with nervous yet boundless energy. "I'm pregnant with your baby!"

Umi immediately froze as soon as Honoka said those last five words. Images flashed through her head as she tried to make sense of the situation unfolding before her.

Honoka is _pregnant._

And Umi is the _**father.**_

She knew that her subconscious shamelessness was the reason why she and Honoka did a lot of rather frisky things numerous times, especially during their college years. However, for the fact that two girls managed to procreate just seemed impossible according to the bluenette.

"There is no way that's possible!" Umi yelled, blushing as intensely as Honoka was. "How did I impregnate you?!"

However, Honoka smiled smugly at Umi.

"You remember that "Futa Medication" the Nishikinos accidentally made?" Honoka quipped in.

_Oh._

Now Umi remembered. It came all too quickly. Honoka, Umi and Kotori just graduated and Maki and her parents held a lavish grad party for the three of them using the surplus wealth they made with a somewhat faulty male enhancer that temporarily makes females futas if they take it. Umi then remembered that she took some pills of that and pulling Honoka into a Love Hotel and...

_Thud!_

"Umi-chan?" Honoka panicked, thinking Umi had died from the shameless thoughts. "UMI-CHAN?!?!"

What looked like a calm day now had turned into a nightmare for Umi that lasted for nine torturous and hair pulling months filled with parental guidance, family teasing, couple of baby showers, and weird cravings. Things will never be normal for the Dojo Master and Businesswoman ever again.

Then again, this is Honoka we are talking about. Who's to say that things are going to be normal for Umi.

 _'Gods pray for my soul...'_ Umi thought before finally losing consciousness from the shameless thinking and memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another HonoUmi fic.
> 
> I really wanted to do this since there's not much going on with Honoka and Umi having a baby, like, AT ALL. So I just decided to simply make one myself. It won't go on for TOO long I hope, since I am mostly going to be focusing on what goes through people's own minds during the pregnancy process on all sides. So probably expect this to be at least 14 chapters long give or take? It won't be too dramatic, just Honoka being Honoka and Umi being Umi.
> 
> Also I'm sorry Nico fans, but she wanted to be an Idol so... yeah. XD
> 
> But hey, if you want Nico to be yours and don't want her to be in the hands of pervert Idol Fans, maybe I'll work something out for her in the end or in another fic that continues for this. (If it ever exists)
> 
> Ganbaruby Umi-chan!!! \o/


	2. Getting Help and Support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Umi consults with Maki and Kotori at a local Gay Bar. The KotoMaki couple tries to calm Umi down while she mopes about Honoka being Pregnant.

"She's pregnant! I don't know what to do! How the hell could I handle this?! Are you sure that Honoka would be alright? What if the Baby doesn't like me? What if the Baby DIES?!"

Kotori gave Umi reassuring pats on the head while Maki just simply facepalmed at how frantic and worried Umi had become.

"Umi-chan," Kotori said. "Don't worry. Honoka-chan would be alright."

"Seriously Umi," Maki scoffed. "You're too paranoid over what happened in the past few days. Isn't it time that you realize that you need to be ready to be a father?"

Indeed. It had been a few days since Umi found out Honoka had gotten a positive on her Pregnancy test after a series of no Period Months. Seeing that accursed plus sign on said test sent numerous chill up Umi's own spine and spurred her to take action. After setting up an appointment, Umi took Honoka earlier this day to see Maki's Mother, who was both an accredited Midwife and a good Gynecologist; one of the best in Kanto. Those hours being with Honoka in the Hospital were some of the most tense hours in Umi's entire life and even before when she gone to work she didn't feel too well.

It didn't get any better after Maki's Mother confirmed that Honoka was Pregnant and was going to have a Baby soon. The stare Umi gave Maki's Mom was the most blank anyone had ever seen Umi at all, though Maki said that her Mom had seen worse (or, in her case, better) reactions than Umi's. Umi was so lost in her own thoughts that she phased out while Maki explained the Pregnancy process and what would happen to Honoka over the next nine months.

And now Umi had invited Maki and her girlfriend and Umi and Honoka's childhood friend, Kotori, over to the local Gay Bar in Shinjuku after the confirmation. While Maki wanted to leave Umi be, Kotori insisted that they should be there for Umi as she is their best friend and she may do something reckless under alcohol influence. Well Maki decided that it would be best to not leave Honoka a ninth wheel and give birth with no one better to give her support.

Though Maki started to regret it the more she heard Umi mope.

"I know!" Umi glared at the tsundere former composer. "But what if I am a bad father?" She then took another swig of her glass of Nihonshu before moping more. "What if the Baby doesn't even accept me or something happens with my relationship with Honoka?!"

"But Umi-chan!" Kotori intervened. "You would affect Honoka-chan if you keep this sort of attitude! Honoka-chan loves to see a happy Umi-chan!"

"I want to be happy! But what if I am a disappointment?!"

"There is no way that you would fall below expectations! This is Honoka-chan we are talking about!"

"I'm not worthy for her love! *hic*"

Maki shook her head and was that close to just simply bang her head against the table if it wasn't for Kotori giving her 'the look'. Maki wondered whether or not it was a good idea to accept Umi's offer to come to the Gay Bar. Then again, Kotori insisted that she should go in due part of being the more sensible one; and Maki wouldn't dare say no to Kotori no matter how hard she tried.

Instead, Maki decided to be a good Doctor in Training and tried to give the best she could.

"Okay, I hear that you are not confident in yourself," Maki said, moving the Nihonshu away from Umi. "But that's more or less because you love Honoka so much! Honoka told me once that you are the best person with kids and that you would be an amazing Father."

"It's true," Kotori added. "I've seen you have fun with the little ones when you are in charge of the Dojo. Your students love you! You would be an amazing Daddy!!"

Umi flinched at the word "Daddy". It wasn't like she would take that as something sexual (she isn't that shameless, dammit!), but she was taken aback by something else entirely. Something she wouldn't dare reveal to anyone, not even her own girlfriend.

"A-Are you sure?" Umi asked, still unsure of herself.

"Umi," Maki said as she and Kotori held Umi's hand. "We are both confident in your abilities to nurse your newborn. Honoka is more than confident in you as well."

Umi started to feel a bit better and began to wipe some of the tears from her eyes.

"Thanks you two." She smiled, though the tears and its leftovers were still evident on her cheeks and eyes.

 _'Now that we have that out of the way...'_ Maki thought as she returned to her business expression (or her 'stubborn face' according to Kotori) as she took another swig of her Guinness Beer. It was time for Umi - and, in turn, Honoka - to be given a list of responsibilities during the Pregnancy Progress.

"Umi," Maki begun. "Now that we have you out of your depressed state, I'm afraid that was only the start of the stress that you would face on your journey..."

Umi's smile turned into a frown in half a second. Of course things don't come easy. She learned the hard way while she's together with Honoka, always being a piece of work even while she matured over the years during University.

"I understand," Umi nodded. "The Mountain may be steep, but I am ready for whatever the journey will take me!"

Kotori and Maki smiled.

"I believe you, Umi-chan!" Kotori enthusiastically cheered.

Umi pats Kotori's head, acknowledging her support.

"AHEM!"

Of course, Maki, being the tsundere she is, got the attention of both her former senpais.

"Now then..." Maki then got out a packet of pages and straightened them out. "It may seem like a strange place to explain this in a Gay Bar, but I'll tell you the whole preganancy process..."

Umi (and Kotori) then listened to what Maki had to say with open ears and minds.

 

* * *

 

Umi rapped on the door of the Homura Sweets Shop tiredly. It was almost 12am Midnight and many of the high-rise buildings had much, if not all, of its lights off. She never expected to be this late after a night out after work and it was a shame that it had to be during the time when Honoka needed to watch herself so she won't hamper the Pregnancy Process, which could even affect her own life for better or worse.

"Umi-chan?" Came a voice from behind the door. Umi sighed in relief that Honoka was still awake even at this hour. Usually Honoka was asleep at these hours given that she always loved to sleep, so it was pleasantly surprising for Umi to see her girlfriend as she opened the door for her. "You're usually not this late..."

"Sorry dearest..." Umi expression was somber. "I was just meeting Maki and Kotori."

"I know," Honoka smiled. "Kotori-chan texted me about it."

Umi sighed. Of course Honoka and Kotori are as close as ever. Even though they are now separated by wealth thanks to Maki's own fortunes and Kotori's successful line of Fashion, Honoka still contacts Kotori a lot. Heck, if Honoka wasn't pregnant, she would have been with Umi drinking with her and both Maki and Kotori. It was as if things were the same between those two since High School.

Not that Umi had any objections to that.

"Umi-chan," The sound of Honoka's sweet voice derailed Umi's train of thought. "You know that you are more than ready to be a father."

Umi's heart sank as Honoka brought up that subject. "I listened to Maki about that, Honoka."

"And now I am telling you that you can do this," Honoka put her hands on her girlfriend's shoulders. "We can get through this together, okay?"

The bluenette nodded with a smile. "Okay, Honoka."

Honoka smiled brightly. "Come inside, Umi-chan. I didn't get any sleep because there wasn't an Umi-chan to cuddle!"

So that's why Honoka was still awake. Umi shook her head slightly while keeping a soft smile as she let that ring in her head. Of course Honoka loves to cuddle with Umi while they sleep. It was thankfully not shameless, but rather it was very cute to see Honoka's sleeping form while she clung onto her.

Besides, with what Maki told her, Umi really needed Honoka's cuddles at this point. And a whole lot of it, too.

As the two made their way to Honoka's bedroom (or rather both Umi and Honoka's bedroom), Honoka purred as she held onto Umi's hand. Umi herself blushed a bit as she finally opened the door to the room that the two share together. Once inside, however, Honoka immediately glomped Umi and purred even more.

"Mmmmmm, Umi-chaaaan~" Honoka cooed.

"Honoka," Umi groaned, the need to cuddle Honoka in bed growing. "Too... soon..."

"But I want to cuddle Umi-chan now!" Honoka whined, giving Umi her ever famous puppy dog eyes. Even if the two are grown adults now, Honoka still does act like a child herself at times.

And like the old days, Umi can't help but to fall for it.

"Fine. We're almost to the bed anyways." Umi caved in. Her mind was also yelling her to sleep and cuddle something. "So sleeeeepy..."

Alas, the duo made it to the bed and unsurprisingly, Umi tossed Honoka on the bed with her diving in after. The two began to have a ton of cuddles as they burrito'd with the blankets they have, warming the two up in the unrelenting cold of the night. To both of them, it felt right and cute that they are sleeping together like this. And now they may have one more on the way to join in with the cuddles in the form of a cute baby child should nothing go awry. It would be the perfect scenario for Honoka and Umi.

Granted Umi should survive the process that drove many a brave man to utter insanity.

 _'Gods help my soul and the souls of my wife and future child.'_ Umi prayed.  _'Let this process be as painless, stress-free, and memorable as possible.'_

Of course, the gods - as well as science and psychology - would only grant Umi one of the three things she wished.

And as Umi and Honoka went into deep slumber, thus starts their lives as future father and mother to the growing child in Honoka's belly.

A new chapter in their lives was about to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still somewhat very short. Hopefully I will get more things to fill in so I would have some minor focus on the other relationships.
> 
> So I didn't write the whole Pregnancy Process in this chapter, but instead Maki would explain it over time in the form of flashbacks Umi will have about that day. I thought that it would be good to take it chapter by chapter and not make this an infofic about pregnancy.
> 
> Speaking of Maki, KotoMaki will be a secondary ship behind HonoUmi as the two will be checking up on the HonoUmi couple from time to time. It's kind of a no brainer considering that Kotori had been with Honoka and Umi for most of her life and Maki being a doctor here.
> 
> Chapters will get a tad longer from here on out as I try to iron out details of Umi and Honoka's overall lives during the process.


	3. Radiance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another workday for Umi, except this time she is expected to be a father. At the same time, Honoka continues her work in the Sweets Shop.

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!** _

"Umi-chaaaaaaaaaan... turn it off....."

Umi reluctantly stirred from her slumber as she slammed on the snooze button of that cursed Alarm Clock Eli gave for Honoka's Birthday. It was a brilliant gift, for sure, but it slowly became a constant reminder to Umi that she had to eventually leave the comforts of cuddling Honoka and get to work. She slowly opened her eyes, wincing as her vision adjusted to the dim dawn outside. Eventually, her eyes were open and clear enough for her to read the time.

_6:15 AM_

_'Ugh...'_ Umi cringed internally.  _'I have to get out of bed...'_

And so she did, slowly getting out of the bundle of blankets that cover her and Honoka. Her skin reacted negatively to the sudden change in skin temperature as she felt the full force of the early morning winter cold after leaving the warm blankets and girlfriend. Umi stretched her arms wide, trying to get all the excess tiredness out of her whole system before she gets down to business in getting ready for another long workday.

But not before she turned around to rouse Honoka from her sleep.

"Honoka," Umi said as she shook her girlfriend. "Wake up."

"No..." Honoka groaned. Even to this day, she wasn't a morning person and she still loved to sleep. Silly girl.

However, Umi doesn't have time to continue the argument and struggle in waking Honoka. She has to get ready.

"I expect a ton of kisses from you afterwards." She said as she kissed Honoka's cheek. Umi then went out of the room and into the showers.

Umi took a very quick shower. It was one that merely lasted for at least 10 minutes at minimum. She no longer felt too exposed whenever she strips down before getting in thanks to Honoka, but she still feels a bit cold as her nude form greets the dry air of the Winter. Thankfully it wasn't present after Umi got out as the steam warmed up the Bathroom, giving Umi some form of heat as she dried herself off.

As she put on her clothes on in her own personal office/room, Umi immediately sensed the delicious smell of food drifting into her nostrils. She always loved the smell of Honoka's cooking even before the two were girlfriends or in college, but her cooking improved by a long shot ever since graduating from the University Culinary School with top honors. Even though the smell was so familiar since Honoka does it daily for her girlfriend, Umi could never get over it.

"Umi-chan!" The businesswoman. "Breakfast is ready! I also made you lunch!"

"Okay Honoka!" Umi called back as soon as she was putting her suit and tie on. She combed her hair and tied it up in a ponytail to keep it more under control as opposed to letting all her hair down as always. She packed her laptop and other business logs and books, both for work purposes and for personal reading, into her suitcase. Satisfied, Umi went down to greet her girlfriend and the Breakfast that she prepared.

And of course, by the time she went down, Umi was greeted with Rice, Eggs, Bacon and...

"Honoka..." Umi tilted her head at the very juicy piece of beef on her plate. "Is this what I think it is?"

"Why not?" Honoka said. "You deserve a big piece of Yagyu Beef since you got that promotion yesterday!"

Of course, Umi remembered that one promotion she got after working a couple months in the company she worked in. Working wasn't easy but she managed to get a promotion that lifted her up to being the Division Manager in the Account Department. It was a huge promotion for Umi since she doesn't work at the full hours like usual Japanese in Business. It just showed how hard working Umi was despite the limited hours.

Thus Umi began to dig into her rice, eggs and beef. And as always it was delicious. She enjoyed how much effort Honoka puts into her food. It was a welcome development, and a much needed one as her time to go to work draws closer.

Umi looked to the clock hanging on the wall. It read...

"7:40..." Umi muttered.

"Ah," Honoka hugged Umi. "Time to go already?"

"Sadly," Umi frowned. "And I hope my time at the Dojo doesn't go on for far too long as well."

"Okay Umi-chan..." Honoka then gives Umi a big kiss. "Don't stay at the Izakayas too long!"

Umi blushed at the previous night. "Don't expect me to... Besides, I don't want to leave you alone for too long... You're Pregnant..."

The bluenette winced at the word. Despite what Kotori and Maki told her and regardless of their comfort, Umi was still afraid about Honoka being pregnant. She feared about many, many things that would go wrong with and about the Pregnancy. She doesn't want to lose the baby, Honoka or, worst of all, both of them. However, Honoka gave Umi a big hug.

"Don't worry about me Umi-chan," She said. "I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Umi stared at her. "I'm still afraid that..."

"Ah-ah!" Honoka put a finger on Umi's mouth, shutting her up. "My Mom and Dad will call you if anything develops. Also it's way too early for me. Maki-chan's Mom told me that I haven't even reached the main symptoms of the First Trimester yet."

The suited up girl furrowed her eyes at Honoka. "Okay... I'll believe you. Just don't do anything reckless!"

"I know!" Honoka pouted. "Now hurry up! You're going to be late!!!"

Umi rolled her eyes then refixed her tie and cleaned off her suit, getting ready to leave. After saying one more goodbye to Honoka (and another big kiss) and putting on her shoes, Umi left the Kousaka Residency and went on the way to work.

 

* * *

 

Umi shifted her position on the train, grazing uncomfortably against the numerous other people that were crowding said train. It wasn't always nice these commutes to her workplace, but it was a feeling that she forcibly got used to. It wasn't easy being a worker in one of the most heavily populated areas of the World and it felt worse being in the heart of the City of Tokyo itself. In the big cities, especially those in Japan, Trains become a second home and it felt no different for Umi.

Thankfully for Umi, however, the Train ride didn't last too long and in no time she got off the Train and began the walk to the company she works for. Everywhere she walked around, there were more and more Salarymen and Career Women, terms that Umi was forbidden to use in her workplace. It was a sight to see if you are a foreign worker from the West or a Tourist, but to Umi it was a daily sight.

Eventually, Umi finally arrived at her workplace: Radiant Garden Ltd. (Yes, that's the name of the company) It was a tall building though the company itself isn't that large to occupy all the floors like many other large companies and Real Estate is always a premium in Japan. Regardless, "The Garden", as it's known, is still a huge economic force. While not as lucrative as a position in a company like Toyota or Mitsubishi, it's holds a large presence in Global Economics. Especially so since it was 

"Umi-san!"

However, before Umi could go through the doors, she turned to see a face she saw a lot during her time here.

"Ah, Roxas-san," Umi greeted. "Good morning."

Roxas Hikari was a friend of Umi for some time, especially during Umi's first few weeks at the company. His girlfriend, Namine Wallance, was a longtime friend of Honoka during University by virtue of being dorm mates and walking together to and from the Liberal Arts School. Umi had met Namine several times, though most of those encounters had Umi glaring at the light blonde girl since she was so close to Honoka. As for Roxas, he actually attended Meiji University, the rival of Tokyo University, and Majored in Business Administration. He and Umi first crossed paths after he lost to Honoka in the University National Championships for Kendo.

"How's Namine doing?" Umi asked Roxas.

"Ah, she's doing great," Roxas said. "Still having a hard time convincing her father, however..."

"He's just worried about his daughter." Umi nodded.

"Well," Roxas thought for a bit. "That does justify things... Ansem does love her as much as I do..."

"Roxas," Umi patted Roxas on the back. "Just love her as much as I love Honoka. That's all you need to prove to him that you are trustworthy."

"Hmmmm, thanks Umi." Roxas said happily.

Roxas and Umi took off their shoes and went into the Elevator going up. It went pretty slow considering that this was a bit of an aged building, though Umi remained patient throughout. It was much unlike Roxas who was tapping his feet and being very antsy.

"Don't rush through things." Umi reminded him.

"I know, but it's so frustrating!" Roxas pouted. Umi smiled a bit as she was reminded of Honoka's own cute pouts.

"I think the President is contacting the Landlord and the other occupants about upgrading the Elevators," Umi said. "He wanted to modernize our workplace as opposed to building on more expensive land in Midtown."

"I can see that, the Boss is very economical about Business."

"Indeed he is."

_Ding!_

Thankfully for Roxas, the conversation was enough to waste time until the Elevator reached the floor that they need to go. As they checked in with the Secretary, they were immediately barraged with familiar faces.

"Hey Umi! Roxas!" Waved a man with spiky and flaming red hair. "You guys are late!"

"Us? Late? Get real! It's rare to see you here this early Axel!" Roxas high-fived his best friend.

Lea "Axel" O'Brien is Roxas's best friend and dorm mate at Meiji. He was always the troublemaker, according to Roxas, and that his attitude persisted even after he was hired. The one rule in knowing about Lea or Axel is that he usually doesn't like to be called Axel unless he really trusts a person. Aside from that, he was a friendly goofball though he does do his work and is even realistic about things.

If only Honoka was like that during High School, Umi mused to herself.

"I have to do an errand tonight," Axel explained. "Family business and all..."

"Oh, that explains it." Roxas frowned.

Axel, realizing that he was making the conversation awkward, immediately changes the subject. "But who are we kidding? We have to go to work otherwise we might have to do work during our Lunch Break!"

"Alright!" Roxas cheered. "Lets do this!"

Umi sweated some beads listening to Axel and Roxas's boisterous commitments to their work. It won't fly in any old-fashioned Japanese Company, but Radiant Garden is very different as Umi learned during her time working here.

It was a Company founded by an American, Ansem Wallace. It was originally a Flower Shop specializing in growing high-quality Ikebana Flora, but it changed quickly after word spread of Ansem's Financial genius. Business Leaders flocked to him asking for advice and Ansem had so much money that he poured it into transforming Radiant Garden into a Financial Company specializing in Taxes of many countries, Financial Advice and Security, Public Accounting, and Foreign Exchange. It was large enough to even buy out the Amuse Talent Agency and even have a majority share in the Love Live! Competition.

Regardless of its newfound fame, it was based on American Business culture. And that also usually meant 8-hour workdays, one of the very few Japan-based companies to have such a thing. Umi found it odd to find a company that gives very good pay for just 8 hours of work, but it was perfect for her since she now have so much free time to devote herself to the Dojo and still even have some time left to spare to cuddle with Honoka or hang out with Kotori and/or Maki.

And it will be damn useful if it means that Umi has more free time to check up on Honoka to see if she's doing okay due to her Pregnancy.

"So Seagirl," Axel leaned towards Umi. "How's Honk?"

Umi sighed in annoyance at those pet names. "She's doing fine."

"Don't give me that tone," Axel frowned. "I'm just trying to be a good friend..."

"I know that but," Umi turned away from Axel and Roxas, blushing a bit. "I just..."

"Is there something wrong with Honoka-san?" Came another voice. This time it was from a girl with dark auburn hair and blue eyes wearing a feminine business outfit complete with a long pencil skirt.

"Hey Kairi." Axel greeted the newcomer. Roxas merely waved at her.

Kairi was the Manager for Foreign Exchange and a friend of Namine and Roxas. She was originally Umi's superior until recently since now the two of them are on the same level after Umi's promotion. She also had a knack with things relating to relationships and can see things troubling with certain ones from a mile away. Umi usually hated Kairi for that intuitiveness.

"Hi Roxas, Axel." She reciprocated the greeting before turning her eyes back to Umi. "So Miss Manager, what's wrong with your girlfriend?"

Umi blushed even more as the three pressed on with their questions. Umi wanted to tell them, but one glance at the clock says otherwise.

"C-Come on..." Umi stuttered. "The P-President is going to be angry at us if we are talking and not working. Besides, I'll tell you during lunch..."

The trio seemed to be satisfied by that response. For now.

"Okay Umi-chan," Kairi said. "But you better hold to your promise!"

"I will!" Umi whined.

Great. Her first day as a Manager and now she's being whiny already. She was thankful that Honoka doesn't work with her otherwise she won't get anywhere with her constant teasing ringing through her mind.

Shaking those thoughts out of her mind, Umi went to her new post. She looked over to all the Employees that are now under her jurisdiction. Said Employees then stood up as soon as she walked in, awaiting orders and work to do. Umi took a deep breath.

"Alright!" Umi sternly said. "We have work to do and orders to maintain! We need to keep our efficiency and quality in tip top shape!"

"Yes Miss Sonoda!" Said the Employees.

And they were off. Sitting back down, the workers began to mindlessly type away on the keyboard with the occasional sound of the mouse. It was something Umi herself was in for much of her own life until now. This time, all she must do is to correct their mistakes (if any) and provide good advice and attend more important business meetings.

In the meantime, Umi started to do her work. She sat down at her new desk and turned on the computer. As time went on, Umi began to monitor some of the Accounting stuff while also awaiting any other word from the Department Heads and, more importantly for Umi, the CFO. Needless to say, today will be a long day for Umi.

 

* * *

 

"Thank you! Hope to see you again Mr. Kobayashi!"

"Of course, Miss Kousaka! I swear you are getting as good as your parents!"

Honoka giggled as an Elderly Man left the premises with a bag filled with Homura goodies. It wasn't the first time she had compliments like that one. In fact, she usually had them numerous times in the past, most of them being compliments about her and her family while others are about her time with Muse. Regardless, it was all the better for Honoka to at least have some company while her girlfriend was off at work. She would get a text saying when she would be going to the Dojo so Honoka could make the easy and painless trip over to Umi's house.

As time went on, however, Honoka felt that her job was a bit monotonous at times. It wasn't because she hated it! Far from it, in fact since she loved to bake. But that's where the problem lies whenever Honoka had to work up at the Cashier: she wasn't using her skills. Of course her Dad wanted Yukiho to try her hand at cooking her own stuff, but Honoka wanted to do that. Besides, it would make for a rather interesting time for the two to bond and even have Yukiho get ready to have a niece or a nephew.

It was still too early to call, but Honoka hoped her Baby was a girl. Besides, two positives can't make a negative. At least, that's what Honoka learned from Umi after she slept in at Math Class in her High School Years.

Honoka was about to doze off to sleep again before a familiar jingle echoed through the hall. Honoka jolted upwards as she prepared to welcome the new customers, probably whom were trying to find a snack as Lunch Hour crept closer.

"Welcome to the Homu-"

"We know, Honokachi, we've been here before."

"Even so, it's had been a long time since we came here, right Nozomi?"

Honoka's eyes grew wide as she saw two familiar faces in front of her. The duo were holding hands and even sported wedding bands on their ring fingers. They were both busty and beautiful, pleasing for certain eyes. One of the women, the taller one, had long blonde hair tied in a ponytail similar to Umi but in a more feminine style, looking at Honoka with icy blue eyes. The other woman was shorter but had bigger breasts and purple hair tied into low-tails that nearly reached her knees and her emerald green eyes looked calm.

It didn't take Honoka five minutes to recognize those two.

"Oh my gods!" Honoka squealed as she ran up to hug the women. "Nozomi-chan! Eli-chan! Long time no see!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you didn't see married NozoEli in here, didn't you? Where did they had gone? Who knows, but at least Honks won't be bored running the Cashier any longer! :D
> 
> And yep. I am including Kingdom Hearts Characters in this fanfic because I want minor characters in this story. However 1) I might get witch-hunted for including OCs and fearing that they may hijack the story; and 2) I am just a lazy ass who doesn't want to create too complex OCs.
> 
> So instead, I outsourced from Kingdom Hearts of all Series because why not. XP
> 
> They won't play too huge of a part in this fic except PROBABLY Roxas and Namine, since those two have their own platonic friendships with Umi and Honoka, respectively. Just don't expect those two to be on the same level as, say, NozoEli (who would appear next chapter), let alone KotoMaki.


End file.
